1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophoretic display (EPD) is a type of flat panel display device that is commonly used for displaying an electronic book. The EPD includes two panels having field-generating electrodes and a plurality of micro-capsules arranged between the panels. Each micro-capsule includes electric ink containing a plurality of white and black pigment particles that are respectively negatively and positively charged. When an electric field is applied to the micro-capsules, the white and black particles move in opposite directions to display images.
The EPD has high reflectance and high contrast regardless of a viewing angle, making reading from the EPD substantially the same as reading from a paper image. In addition, the EPD does not require polarizers, alignment layers, liquid crystal, etc., which are expensive components of a liquid crystal display.
However, since dispersing the white and black pigment particles with bi-stability in the micro-capsule is complicated, the manufacturing process and the production cost thereof are disadvantageous. Also, a separate color filter is required to display the image with full color.